List of techniques used by Sparga
A list of techniques used by Sparga Abilities Physical Abilities Saiyan Physiologyhttps://dragonball.fandom.com/wiki/Saiyan Kryptonian Physiologyhttps://superman.fandom.com/wiki/Kryptonians As a Saiyan Kryptonian Hybrid, Sparga has a vast array of incredible superhuman abilities, which he has trained to immense and incredible levels that enable him to rival gods. •'Superhuman Strength': Sparga is incredibly strong, bordering on unbelievably so. Reaching strength levels far beyond that of nearly every other warrior with only a few very notable exceptions, such as Jiren. He is strong enough to effortlessly lift large masses with a single hand and regularly trades blows with beings whose strength rival that of Super Saiyan Gods. •'Superhuman Speed': Sparga is capable of moving and reacting at speeds beyond that of the comprehension of even the most adept warriors. His reaction speed is faster than that of light, and while restricted by a planetary atmosphere, he can move over 7,200,000 miles per hour (Mach 9350). Outside of a planetary atmosphere, Sparga can easily exceed light speed. •Superhuman Durability: Sparga's body is incredibly durable and borders on invulnerable in most instances given his unique physiology. Due to his Kryptonian physiology, his skin is far more dense attributed to a greater cell density, making him immune to only the most powerful of attacks. This allows him to survive many powerful assaults unharmed and without so much as a scratch. However, beings of greater power can still harm and potentially kill him. •'Superhuman Senses': Sparga's senses are so sharp that he is able to easily recognize sensory stimuli from hundreds and even thousands of miles away. His vision is so exceptional that he can pinpoint the exact location of an individual from a vantage point in the Earth's upper atmosphere and his sense of hearing can allow him to hear everything within a thousand mile radius, and even hear a person's heartbeat. Through this, Sparga has focused his combat senses to such a high point that he can react quickly in battle with an almost precognitive movement. •Self-Sustenance: As long as Sparga is granted the boon of yellow or blue solar radiation or has solar radiation stored within his cells, he does not need to eat or breathe. While Sparga does eat, it is only for pleasure. However, if Sparga is trapped under a Red sun or has drained too much of his stored solar energy, he will need to rest and eat as needed. Photonucleic Effecthttps://superman.fandom.com/wiki/Photonucleic_Effect Under the light of a yellow or blue Sun, Sparga can absorb the ultraviolet radiation emitted from solar light and store it into his cells to increase his power at an ever-growing, constant rate with no defined limit. Prior to his potential being unleashed via ritual, Sparga was only able to absorb solar radiation half as fast as full blooded Kryptonians but this is no longer the case. In addition, Sparga has a plethora of abilities added to his other natural physical talents. •'Heat Vision'https://superman.fandom.com/wiki/Heat_Vision: Like all other Kryptonians who have gained power via solar absorption, Sparga can release powerful optic bursts of heat by channeling the stored energy in his cells. This includes focused beams of visible red light, invisible flares of heat waves, and can even encompass his entire field of vision to create massive sprays and fill the entire area of a 114 degree horizontal field of vision. •X-Ray Visionhttps://superman.fandom.com/wiki/X-Ray_Vision: Presumably achieved by converting the stored energy in their cells into X-Rays, Kryptonians and half Kryptonians including Sparga can see through solid objects with the exception of lead and lead based materials. •Flight: The nature of this power is unknown, but it has been theorized that Kryptonians and half Kryptonians can polarize their bodies magnetically against the Earth's magnetic field, propelling them selves based on polarity. Such an ability would certainly necessitate large amounts of solar energy in the cells. •Super Breath: Sparga can freeze or blow powerful gusts of winds with his breath alone. How this is achieved is unknown but it is presumed to be achieved through enhanced lung capacity. * In addition, Sparga's physiology grants him the ability to survive in the vacuum of space as long as he has stored solar energy within his cells. •Accelerated Healing: Sparga can utilize the stored solar energy in his cells to accelerate his healing rate in the event of injury. While this is not an instantaneous and rapid healing, this allows him to turn weeks of recovery period into mere days. Energy Abilities Sparga has a great mastery his Ki, the life energy all beings possess, and uses it to supplement and increase his fighting potential. •Flight: Like all Saiyans, Sparga is capable of flight. In addition, Sparga can accelerate his flight speed to greater heights by using his ki to create greater bursts of acceleration as well as using the previously mentioned flight attributed to his photonucleic effect. •Ki Sense: The ability to sense the energy of other beings. He is also able to sense Divine Ki after training under Zankai, as well as hide his own ki to prevent other beings from locating him. Mental Abilities •'Combat Genius': Sparga is a master martial artist, proving his skill over and over. His approach to combat is one of reflex and adaptation based on need and response. He constantly proves his merit as a martial artist by overcoming his opponents without exerting more force than necessary and winning through skill alone. He fights by exploiting the weaknesses and opening in an opponent's form and attacks, striking where their guard is down. •Mimicry: Sparga is instantly capable of learning techniques performed by other fighters after seeing them only once. •Pure of Heart ''': Sparga's desire in his pursuit of defending the innocent and fighting villainy is so strong that he wholeheartedly believes in his cause, performing it because it is what he believes is the right thing to do, and that it being the right thing is the only reason he needs. He will refuse to kill any opponent, regardless of their evil nature or crimes, believing that there is always a better way and that killing an enemy makes them no better than the villains he fights to stop. Techniques Energy Techniques Even whilst having a plethora of superhuman physical capabilities to utilize in battle, Sparga also possess numerous energy based techniques to aid him further in combat. These energy based techniques are born from Sparga's own invention and creativity but also many take their form from many of Sparga's allies and mentors. Sparga possess the capacity for energy based techniques due to a natural affinity for the manipulation of Ki energy for a variety of different purposes and effects coming from his biological heritage as a half Saiyan hybrid but also from his nature as a prodigious martial artist. Offensive Techniques * ''Ki Blast'https://dragonball.fandom.com/wiki/Ki_Blast - The most basic form of Energy Wave * Finger Beamhttps://dragonball.fandom.com/wiki/Finger_Beam - The user holds out their index finger and releases an energy beam from their fingertip. * Energy Wavehttps://dragonball.fandom.com/wiki/Energy_Wave - A general term for any ki blast wave with multiple applications. * Energy Bladehttps://dragonball.fandom.com/wiki/Energy_Blade - A sword made by focusing the user's energy * Concussive Energy Strike '- Packing his fist full of ''Ki, Sparga can enhance his striking power by bursting energy out of his punches in shotgun like buckshot bursts. * 'Kamehameha '- Sparga's signature attack. A powerful Ki blast fired with two hands after concentrating a large amount of Ki. Sparga first learned this technique after training with Goku in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. Since learning this technique, Sparga has also invented and adapted numerous variations. ** '''Super Kamehamehahttps://dragonball.fandom.com/wiki/Super_Kamehameha - An advanced and more powerful version of the Kamehameha. ** True Kamehamehahttps://dragonball.fandom.com/wiki/True_Kamehameha - A more powerful and brighter version of the Super Kamehameha. This one differs from the adaptation Goku performed of the same name. ** Quickdraw Kamehameha - An application of the Kamehameha which is charged identically to the traditional Kamehameha. But before firing, Sparga uses the energy to push one hand forward and then swipe out and slash with a highly concentrated Energy Blade capable of cutting through atoms. ** Shining Kamehameha '- Sparga's most powerful version of the Kamehameha. By firing a surge of his heat vision into the energy between his cupped hands when charging the Kamehameha, Sparga dramatically increases the power of his attack, shifting the color of the energy from blue to red. In addition to this, the solar radiation merging with his ''Ki creates a blinding effect similar to the Solar Flarehttps://dragonball.fandom.com/wiki/Solar_Flare technique when fired. * 'Final Spark '- A one handed energy attack that has a wide horizontal field of attack charged at the side of the hip. ** '''Roaring Spark - A much more powerful version of the Final Spark that has such heavy recoil when fired that Sparga needs to brace his firing arm with his free hand. * Destructo-Disc '- a razor-sharp disc of ''Ki that can slice through almost any substance. ** '''Destructo-Disc Hexa Bladehttps://dragonball.fandom.com/wiki/Destructo_Disc_Hexa_Blade - The user fires what appears to be a single Destructo Disc, which ends up splitting into five separate discs to home in on the foe multiple times. * Explosive Wavehttps://dragonball.fandom.com/wiki/Explosive_Wave - A technique where the user bursts out ki from all over their body in order to repel the opponents around them. * Super Explosive Wavehttps://dragonball.fandom.com/wiki/Super_Explosive_Wave - A powerful energy explosion attack and is a more powerful version of the Explosive Wave. * Azure Dragon Fist - Sparga's most powerful offensive technique. By travelling at just under light speed, the light around Sparga begins to compress and blue-shift and as he moves toward his opponent, a powerful explosion of'' Ki bursts from his fist, creating a massive blue dragon that swallows the opponent whole as his fist makes contact with incredible force due to the speed at which his fist vibrates, altering the relativistic mass of his striking hand to equal that of a white dwarf star. Support Techniques * '''Energy Shield'https://dragonball.fandom.com/wiki/Energy_Shield - A technique used to generate an energy shield around the user to protect them from attacks. Martial Arts Techniques * Torquasm Rao '''- A Kryptonian Mental Martial Art expressed through physical movements focused on the user letting the universe flow through them to cleanse and purify both form and spirit to enter what is known as the Theta State, which allows the user to become more receptive to information and instinct, thus enabling the user to protect themselves from mental manipulation and has many similarities to Tai Chi. * '''Kame Sennin-Ryu - Thanks to his training under Goku, Sparga has learned the Kame Sennin Ryu style of Martial Arts, which focuses on endurance and strength. This augmented Sparga's usage of his powerful and stoic fighting style, furthering it into perfection as his combat preferences already had a disposition leaning toward strong defense and powerful offense. Combining Kame Sennin Ryu's ability to condition a normal person to superhuman abilities with his already superhuman physiology made Sparga much more competent and skilled in battle * Futae no Kiwamihttps://kenshin.fandom.com/wiki/Futae_no_Kiwami - While training under Zankai, Sparga developed this technique to maximize his striking power and negate the natural resistance of his target's innate defenses, performing a series of swift consecutive punches in one motion by striking with the same fist twice to neutralize any defensive layers or barriers and increase damage output. * Pressure Point Attackhttps://dragonball.fandom.com/wiki/Pressure_Point_Attack - A technique which, by touching or hitting weakly certain pressure points on an opponent's body, can incite effects such as paralysis or knock the opponent out. Enough prolonged pressure on the pressure points can also kill the opponent. Sparga can easily attack these vulnerable locations on the body thanks to his Super and and X-Ray Vision making locating them easier. Holds and Throws * Dragonthrow '''- The user grabs his opponent's arm, leg, tail, or antenna, then he spins and throws them away Speed and Movement Techniques See Physical Abilities for more details * '''Afterimage Techniquehttps://dragonball.fandom.com/wiki/Afterimage_Technique - An ability to move so swiftly that an illusion of the user is left behind. ** Afterimage Strikehttps://dragonball.fandom.com/wiki/Afterimage_Strike - A variation in which the user distracts his/her opponent with several afterimages. ** Wild Sensehttps://dragonball.fandom.com/wiki/Wild_Sense - A variation that allows the user to counterattack right after dodging the opponent's attack. * Rapid Movementhttps://dragonball.fandom.com/wiki/Rapid_Movement - The ability to move at such great speed, the user creates the illusion of teleportation. Transformations * Great Ape '''- Unlike other Saiyans, Sparga's body processes Blutz Waves differently due to his half Kryptonian heritage. Because Blutz Waves are a reflection of solar light off of a planetary body, Sparga's hyper accelerated Kryptonian metabolism processes the rays differently and in turn only absorbs more ultraviolet solar radiation, making him unable to transform into an Oozaru despite retaining his tail. * '''Super Saiyanhttps://dragonball.fandom.com/wiki/Super_Saiyan - This form enhances the user's base power x50 their normal amount. The first Super Saiyan form, achieved when Sparga fought against General Zod to protect Raven. ** Super Saiyan Second Gradehttps://dragonball.fandom.com/wiki/Super_Saiyan_Second_Grade - While Sparga has never shown usage of this form, it is confirmed he is capable of utilizing it. ** Super Saiyan Third Gradehttps://dragonball.fandom.com/wiki/Super_Saiyan_Third_Grade - Like the Second Grade form, Sparga is adept enough to have knowledge of the form and can use it, but simply chooses not to for practical reasons. ** Super Saiyan Full Powerhttps://dragonball.fandom.com/wiki/Super_Saiyan_Full_Power - The mastered state of the ordinary Super Saiyan form. ** Super Saiyan 2https://dragonball.fandom.com/wiki/Super_Saiyan_2 - The direct successor to Super Saiyan, Sparga achieved this form while training with Goku in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. * Potential Unleashedhttps://dragonball.fandom.com/wiki/Potential_Unleashed - Sparga has had his potential unleashed by the White Dragon Seiya via a special ritual that boosts his abilities to maximum potential. Sparga can then use his Super Saiyan forms on top of this state for even greater power.